Ev: The Past Life
by Imagine Fantasy
Summary: Everything is fading...fading...it’s getting dark...no more sound...numb...darkness...no more pain... I fall into a dark abyss where all the pain fades and all my worries cease. Until I wake up." Rated T-M!
1. The Couple

Ev

Summary: Living life as someone you thought you were was good until you find out you're not you.

Rating: T

Warnings: None that I currently know of. Some naughty language. But nothing _that_ bad. I'll let you know in later chapters.

Parings: S/J S/O J/O D/J (yes, Janet's alive and well!) T/O

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. (Except for Lt. Filler and others whom I made up!) Unless I bought it. In which case, it would be mine. But I don't own it, so it's not mine. I do not get a profit unfortunately for this, so do not sue.

Author's Note: MAJORLY AU!! This story is currently unbeta'd. I will be going on vacation for a while so I will not be able to post for a while, though when I get back I'll have a chapter for ya'll!!

Couple

moLom

Sam searched the restaurant for the familiar faces of her team. She found the unmistakable bulky form of the lone Jaffa sitting in a booth far in the corner.

"Hey, Teal'c. Why are you sitting in this booth? It's pretty far from the rest of them" Sam said.

"Greetings, Major Carter. Daniel Jackson wished to show us something concerning the Stargate program." Teal'c answered back.

"I see. Where is the Colonel and Daniel?" Sam asked, wondering what was going on. She guessed she hadn't gotten her memo.

"Colonel has yet to arrive and Daniel Jackson is waiting for our food."

"I see," Sam laughed. She sat down across from him in the booth and they started talking when Daniel came up and sat the food down on the table.

"Hey Sam!" He said, "We didn't know what you wanted so we didn't order anything for you, sorry." Daniel apologized

"It's fine Daniel." She said sincerely. She got up to order and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay, I'll order for you. What do you want?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

"Whatever you're having, sir. Thanks." Sam said, sitting down.

"No big deal," He said going to order their food.

"I really wish they'd have a waitress come to your table here," said Daniel.

"Yup." Said Sam absently. She was staring at a couple not to far away, eating and talking. She caught bits of their conversation.

"How are we supposed to find her, Riven? I mean, she must have changed her looks and might not even remember anything, She may have even changed her name." The woman said to the man, presumably Riven.

"I don't know Ina. Maybe by magic, maybe by coincidence. Either way, we will find Ev, no matter what." He said to the woman, his bright green eyes staring into her deep, sea blue eyes.

"I hold you to that promise Riven." They both laughed and got up to leave. They stopped and saw her looking at them with such a piercing expression that both winced. Then they turned and left, talking in hushed whispers.

A hand on her shoulder brought her back and she turned to look at her team with glazed over eyes. "You alright Carter?" O'Neill asked, placing their food in front of them.

"Yeah, fine," she said still glazed over. Then Daniel started talking about some special artifact that they couldn't talk about in the SGC, and Sam spaced off again. Thinking about the man and woman.

"_Miyra, watch out!" A voice cried. The owner to the voice grabbed her young sister and ran as fast as she could to her village. "Moria! Moria!" She kept calling. _

"_What is it you need, Ina? Moria isn't here. Has something happened?" Riven asked. _

"_It-it's Ev. She was taken, Through the Forsaken Ring. Miyra, my sister, take her. She's hurt. Please." _

"_But Ina..." Started Riven._

"_Please, take her to the nurses. Meet me at the Alfurgen Council. We have to do something!" Ina knew she was screaming, but she really couldn't help it. She kept hearing the Forsaken Ring activate and people in silver armor marching from the Ring and coming towards them.. _

_She kept hearing Miyra screaming, over and over. She heard the blood-curdling scream Ev let out as she was shot and dragged through the Forsaken Ring. Why they didn't take her she didn't know._

_When the Forsaken Ring closed Ina grabbed the screaming Miyra and ran for help._

Sam walked the corridors of the SGC absently until she ran head-long into Daniel Jackson who was reading a report from Lt. Filler about an artifact the architectural lab was studying.

"Oh!" Cried Daniel. "Oh, sorry Sam. Did-didn't see you there." He stuttered.

"It's fine Daniel, nothing at all." Sam got up and kept walking, absent-mindedly talking to herself.

"Hmm," thought Daniel who altered his course and headed for the infirmary where he knew he would find his favorite doctor.

"Hey, Janet." Laughed Daniel when he saw her jump.

"Oh, Daniel. It's you." She replied.

"Expecting someone else? Or just not embracing my presence and charm?" Daniel said, showing he spent way to much time with Jack.

"Hmm, Colonel O'Neill rubbing off on you? Well, I suppose you're in here for the same reason he's been in here the past two days." Janet said, with a slightly annoyed tint to her voice.

Daniel laughed. "Probably. It's about Sam."

"I was right. Colonel O'Neill's been in here five times in the last two days concerning Major Carter. He's quite worried about her, though he won't tell me what's wrong."

"Sam's been -a bit- distracted lately." Daniel started.

"A bit? Distracted?" Janet asked, not quite clear on what Daniel was talking about.

"She's been muttering to herself, doesn't seem to paying attention much, and hasn't done anything much but stare off in space. It's like she's in a trance or something." Daniel explained.

"I see. And when did this start?"

"I believe it was -yes, it was- at the restaurant. She wasn't paying attention while I explained about the artifact that SG-11 brought back and about the upcoming mission. She just kept staring at the couple eating." Daniel answered.

"That's strange. Maybe she's just tired or stressed?" Janet tried to reassure him.

"I don't think so. Can you run some tests? Please?" Daniel begged, worried about his best friend and considered sister.

Janet sighed, "Colonel O'Neill asked the same thing."

Daniel smiled slightly. "Does that mean you'll test her?"

"Yes, but if she doesn't want any tests taken than I will not force her. Understand?" Janet cracked.

"Yup, thanks Janet!" Daniel asked, going to get Sam.

"Whatever," Janet said, though secretly smiled. She'd do anything for Daniel. Well, almost anything.

moLom

AN: Okay, so I know it's kinda short and boring, but I promise it _will _get better and longer. I promise. Please R&R! I know it's probably not very well known, but all you have to do it press the little purple button down there...it only takes a few seconds! How bout a warm chocolate chip cookie and some jell-O?


	2. Vin and Lyrik

_Ev _

_Summary:_ Living life as someone you thought you were was good until you find out you're not you.

Rating: T

_Warnings:_ None that I currently know of. Some naughty language. But nothing _that_ bad. I'll let you know in later chapters.

_Parings_: S/J S/O J/O J/S D/J (yes, Janet's alive and well!) T/O

_Disclaimer_: Anything you recognize is not mine. (Except for Lt. Filler and others whom I made up!) Unless I bought it. In which case, it would be mine. But I don't own it, so it's not mine. I do not get a profit unfortunately for this, so do not sue.

_Author's Note_: MAJORLY AU!! I am truly, really sorry I didn't get anything posted sooner! I was on vacation this whole time, so I couldn't really get to writing the next chapter. I almost finished it once though, but then my computer deleted it all. And then I started again and it deleted it again. _Then _the computer was -and still is- acting wacky and for a while it wasn't working. But finally, here is the next chapter!

Vin and Lyrik

moLom

_The room she woke up in was colored in vivid reds and purples and blues. The bed was like a royalty's, with silk drapes and a million pillows. The sheets were satin and the bed frame was beautifully carved from wood. _

_She looked around the rest of the room and saw that one wall held a large mirror and a dresser. Another wall was occupied but the bed and a lamp which stood on a marble night table. _

_The wall to her east housed a door. The door was surrounded by beautiful landscape pictures. But she didn't have to look at the pictures to see what a beautiful landscape this planet had. On the last wall to her west was not a wall at all, but a huge window. _

_She wanted so badly to look out the window but she knew she needed to change clothes for hers were torn and bloodied. She desperately hoped that the dresser held clothes her size. _

_She walked over and pulled open the top drawer. The dresses in it were some of the most beautiful she had over seen. She pulled out one. It was crimson red and was made of silk. It was gorgeous. She pulled off her clothes and put the dress on, hoping whoever owned it wouldn't mind that she was wearing their clothes. _

_After she was finished with that, she walked over a pulled open the curtains to reveal a wide sea below her and vast fields in the distance. She could smell the sea air and she could hear the waves crashing against the rocks. It was beautiful. In fact, she was so mesmerized by the sight and smells that she didn't hear anyone come in._

"_That dress used to be my daughter's. Her mother often were it also as they were both the same size. You look as much beautiful in it as they did." He said._

"_I see. What happened?" She asked. _

"_They were killed by a rebel army as were hundreds of other woman. My daughter was pregnant."_

"_Oh, I'm- sorry," she said. _

"_No need to be, they lived a good and healthy life. My son though, mourns the deaths more than any other, and I'm afraid he will never find love." He looked sad. _

_There was a moment of silence broken by the man's voice. _

"_I am King Vin and this is my kingdom. What is your name?" Lyrik asked._

"_My name is Ev and your army took me from my home." _

moLom

"Sam, please take the tests!" Janet pleaded with her for the fifth time.

"Janet, I said no. There is nothing wrong with me!" Sam rejected, also for the fifth time.

"Just to get your team off my back! I will be short and sweet, _please!_"Janet knew she said she wouldn't force Sam to take the test, but in a sense she wasn't. She was begging.

"Fine Janet! I will take the dang tests, _just please stop begging!" _Sam was a little over annoyed with the small doctor's pleading; she had taken up most of her lunch hour.

"Thank you so much! I owe you one!" Janet hurried off telling Sam to be in her office in an hour.

"Whatever," Sam said, then finished her meal and started for her lab. She might as well _try _to get something done.

moLom

_Lyrik looked shocked. "We-we did not such thing. We saved you from the Goa'uld. They took you. You were asleep for such a long time we thought you were dead!"_

"_How long?" Ev asked, she thought she didn't really want to know._

"_For a few months at least! You were drugged with poison and you kept drifting in and out of consciousness for quite a while. You had everyone worried." He explained in a rush._

"_I see. A few months!" Ev was shocked. A few months! What had happened in the time?_

"_I see you are shocked. But let's not dwell on that, you are better now. We will have feast tonight in your name!" He said pleased. He than scurried out and left her alone to stare out the window. She was alone with her thoughts. A few months? What could possibly have happened in the time? What had happened to her? _

_So many thoughts swirled in her head, she couldn't keep track of them all and they threatened to make her faint. _

_(A good few hours later)_

_She was on her bed now, haven been overwhelmed by her thoughts. She supposed she had fainted or fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes next, they looked into deep brown ones. _

"_Are you okay?" The soft voice sounded like music._

"_I-I'm fine." She said. Strong arms helped her to sit up._

"_You are certain? If you do not feel like coming to dinner..." He asked thoughtfully._

"_Yes-yes! I am extremely famished. Thank you." Ev said. She stared at the man in front of her._

_He had chin-length straight brown hair and deep brown eyes. His skin was a soft light brown color and his voice seemed to sound like music. He wore a regular outfit- shirt, pants and boots. But he had some sort of designs on his skin made by ink. He wore black band around his upper arms. He was handsome and strong looking. His smile seemed to light up the world and melt her heart._

"_You look good in my sister's dress. You are a very beautiful woman, Ev." He laughed when he saw her confused expression_.

"_Yes, I know your name. And what a lovely name it is. Mine, is Prince Vinlyrik after my father and grandfather. Most people just call me Lyrik though, for Vinlyrik seems like an awful name_."

_Lyrik, a name that matched his voice. A feeling inside her stirred, but she couldn't quite piece together what it was. _

"_I suppose we shall go to dinner then; the food will get cold and they are waiting for us." _

"_Yes, I suppose we should," she agreed whole heartedly. He helped her up and they walked to dinner, unconsciously talking hand-in-hand together._

moLom

"Did you find anything doc?" Asked Jack, who was impatiently waiting to see what was wrong with his CO.

"No, Colonel. She's fine, just like I told you." Janet said. She was really close to banning O'Neill from the infirmary.

"But..." He started.

"I did all the tests you wanted Colonel, and I found nothing. It's probably just stress. I put her on medical leave for two weeks. Until then Colonel, the General ordered you and the rest of Sg-1 to take some time off also." She said.

"Fine." Jack grumbled. He went to report the news to the rest of his teammates.

moLom

Sam hurt. Badly. She didn't know why and she desperately wanted the pain to stop. Why wouldn't it stop?!

She sat against the wall and leaned her head against it. She closed her eyes and let the pain sweep over her.

It started when she left the restaurant and just kept getting greater and greater. It was so great now that she couldn't move with the nausea threatening to overwhelm her. She needed something desperately, because if she didn't she knew something bad was going to happen. She crawled toward the phone to try to call Janet, but the pain and nausea overwhelmed her and she fell to the ground, unable to get up.

She drifted into the dark haven called unconsciousness, thinking this _had_ to be caused somehow from the mysterious couple at the restaurant.

moLom

_AN:_ Hmmm... ;D Review please! Oh and, this chapter is un-beta'd also, 'cause I wanted to get it to you as soon as possible. I wrote this in about a half-hour toan hour and my fingers hurt, so you better review! Please?


	3. Finding Carter and Meals

Ev

_Summary:_ Living life as someone you thought you were was good until you find out you're not you.

Rating: T

_Warnings:_ None that I currently know of. Some naughty language. But nothing _that_ bad. I'll let you know in later chapters.

_Parings_: S/J S/O JACK/O D/JAN (yes, Janet's alive and well!) T/O

_Disclaimer_: Anything you recognize is not mine. (Except for Lt. Filler and others whom I made up!) Unless I bought it. In which case, it would be mine. But I don't own it, so it's not mine. I do not get a profit unfortunately for this, so do not sue.

_Author's Note_: MAJORLY AU!! Yay! Another chapter! Now go ahead, read, then review! Thanks!

**Finding Carter and Meals**

**moLom**

"Let's all go out to O'Malley's, drink some beer, have nice time! Daniel call Carter." Jack said cheerfully.

"Why can't you Jack? You have a cell phone!" Daniel said. He was in the middle of trying to figure out what the device they had previously talked about did, when Jack so rudely interrupted him.

"Because Daniel," Jack said in a matter- of- fact way, "My cell phone fell down a well the other day, so I can't call her."

"A well?" Daniel asked confused.

"I will call Major Carter," Teal'c said.

"Thanks, T!" Jack slapped in on the back. "You're a great pal."

"What if Sam doesn't feel like it? You saw how she..." Daniel started.

"She just needs a couple of drinks to loosen her up! She'll have fun! We all will!" Jack said, obviously happy to get some time off from the SGC. They all needed it from what they've been through in the past few months.

Daniel was slightly annoyed with Jack's over- the- top happiness. _'I guess I'm just a little tired. A few drinks will help.' _He thought. All his friends together and having fun. Yeah, that'll help.

"Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson! Major Carter will not answer her telephone or her cellular phone."

"It's cell phone Teal'c, and what do you mean? Doc said she'd be there!" Jack was starting to worry about his missing team mate.

"I did not say she was not there, I just said she did not answer."

"Okay, let's go check on her." They all got in the truck.

"And then we get drunk and wake up tomorrow dumped at one of our place's with a horrible hangover?" Daniel asked, sarcastically

"Yes, Daniel. If Carter's fine we can get drunk and wake up tomorrow in an ally somewhere with the worst hangover ever to have been had, for all I care." Jack said.

"Yes!"

**moLom**

She heard her phone ringing and the answering machine pick up but there was no message left. Then she heard her cell phone ring also, but she couldn't move even if she wanted to.

She was lying in a pool of her own blood. She had thrown up a couple of times she remembered, and all that came out was blood. And the fact the she was bleeding was also a result in why she laid in her own blood.

She couldn't move her arms or legs. She couldn't lift her head up or anything. So she laid on her back staring at the ceiling. Then the doorbell rang. She couldn't speak, but she forced her head to the side to look out the window to see who was there. It was her team! She wanted desperately to scream but she couldn't. She was forcing herself away from unconsciousness where the unbearable pain would go away, which only hurt her more. She knew that if she closed her eyes she might never open them again...

**moLom**

"She's not answering but her car's here." Jack said.

"Yes Jack, we know that."

"Carter!" Jack yelled. When she didn't answer, he took his key and opened the door. They all stepped in and started looking around, calling her name.

"Sam!" Screamed Daniel, spotting her bloody, on the ground.

They ran to her.

"Sam! What happened?" Daniel asked, concerned.

She struggled to talk, and her lips started moving, but no words came out. Her eyes kept closing, like she was forcing them open.

"It's okay Carter, just stay awake. Teal'c call Doctor Fraiser, tell her to drop everything she's doing and get over here now!" Jack said urgently.

"O'Neill, my phone is not working."

"Dang it. Why not?!"

"I do not know O'Neill, but I believe that Major Carter has had her eyes closed for more than sixty seconds." Teal'c said, with as much alarm in his voice as you could get out of the stoic Jaffa.

"What?" Jack said, also alarmed.

"It's okay guys, I'm sure Sam is just resting her eyes. I don't think she's actually unconscious." Daniel said, trying to reassure them as much as himself.

"I don't want to stick around to find out." Jack picked up Sam and they all started toward the truck.

**moLom**

_The food was unlike anything she ever had. It seemed to melt in her mouth and the wine that she drank had a pleasant flavor, also. _

"_Did you enjoy the meal Ev?" Asked Vin._

"_Yes, very much thank you!" She said graciously. After all, she hadn't eaten real food in months. _

"_Dessert is even better. Made by Master-Chef Miyrax, the best cook of this world. Travelers come from other countries and other worlds to taste even a sampling of her delicious foods!" Vin said, joyously. _

_Miyrax came in blushing. "My foods are not that wonderful Master-King Vin. And people do not come from other worlds."_

"_I could only wish Miyrax, and how many times have I told you to only call me by my first name?"_

"_Sorry King- I mean, sorry Vin," she sat the food on the table than scampered out, leaving a laughing king behind. _

"_Chef Miyrax is quite a character. She is very beautiful and funny. She has such a way with..." Vin trailed off obviously thinking about Master-Chef Miyrax while eating the pastries she had made._

"_We are done father," Lyrik said, "may be leave?"_

"_Yes, yes." He said absently. "Do what you wish, just leave me to my business." _

"_Thank you father!" And Ev and Lyrik left to their rooms. _

**molom**

**Author's Note: So, hey-ho! Well, there was another chapter for ya! Sorry I couldn't get it too you sooner but uhhh- yeah, school just started so I'm pretty busy. And I'm also sorry that this chapter is kinda short and boring but I wanted to get it to you before I have to leave tomorrow!Oh, and guess what! Next chapter Sam and Ev finally have a connection! Oh, yeah! Can't wait to see what happens! **

**I won't be able to work on the next chapter till Monday so it should be up Wednesday or Thursday, unless a lot of you review in which case I might be able to get it up Tuesday! On with that...I think this story will be un-beta'd but WordPerfect10 (which I do not own!) should be able to find most of the mistakes and I'll also go through it too. If you find anything that really messes everything up tell me and I'll try to fix it! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Will more of you please review? Please? **


	4. Something's Wrong

Ev

_Summary:_ Living life as someone you thought you were was good until you find out you're not you.

_Rating_: T

_Warnings:_ None that I currently know of. Some naughty language. But nothing _that_ bad. I'll let you know in later chapters.

_Parings_: S/J S/O JACK/O D/JAN (yes, Janet's alive and well!) T/O

_Disclaimer_: Anything you recognize is not mine. (Except for Lt. Filler and others whom I made up!) Unless I bought it. In which case, it would be mine. But I don't own it, so it's not mine. I do not get a profit unfortunately for this, so do not sue.

_Author's Note_: MAJORLY AU!! Yay! Another chapter! Now go ahead, read, then review! Thanks! Oh, and by the way, if you've seen Lord of the Rings, the Ranger I'm talking about is kinda different! Oh, and I hate about doing this but, there is some (not a lot, maybe a few sentences) cursing in this chapter...so...yeah.

Something's Wrong

**moLom**

Sam lay on a bed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe it. She was alive. The last thing she remembered was drifting softly into death and unconsciousness while SG-1 was arguing about calling Janet.

But she wasn't dead. Everything was so crystal clear and vivid now, she saw things she hadn't before. But she was confused. Why could she things she couldn't see before?

Wait a moment, she thought startled, sitting upright in the bed. This wasn't her bed, nor was it the infirmary's. In fact, she was sure she wasn't even on _earth._ She looked around. The room and the view outside the large window were absolutely stunning. Than she got the sense to get up and look in the full-length mirror.

'What the..." She thought, "This isn't me!" She felt like screaming. What in the world?

She scanned herself. 'This can not be happening. How do I get back to my own body? How did I get here?" She thought. 'Reincarnation?' But she didn't really believe in reincarnation. She thought it was such a ridicules thing that she had never considered the possibility until now. And she wasn't going to either because it was out of the question. She needed to get out of this body and get back to earth. Which ever came first.

Her hair was bright blonde and blue streaks ran through it. It was pulled into a messy bun. Her eyes were a bright blue, and her skin looked tanned, a perfect tan if there was ever one.

She wore a long red dress made of silk. She hated dresses but she had to admit, this dress was beautiful.

Then the door opened and a man about a head taller than her walked in. His hair was brown, as were is eyes. His skin was a light brown with what looked like some kind of tattoos. She hated to admit it, but he was very handsome.

"Hello Ev, are you ready for breakfast?" He said, smiling. 'Dang,' she thought, 'His smile is...'

At her confused look his smile faltered. "Ev? What is wrong?" His voice was laced with concern.

He kept calling her Ev, but that was not her name. And he seemed to know her, but she did not know him. But everything right now was messed up so she thought she'd just play along and she if she could figure anything out. He seemed nice enough.

"Nothing, it's just..." What time was it? She supposed early morning because he had asked if she was ready for breakfast. They called it breakfast?

"Yes?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine." She gave the best smile she could muster up, making him smile that darned smile.

"If you're sure. I'll let you get ready then you can come down to eat. Do you remember where to go or do you wish me to send someone to fetch you?" He asked sincerly.

She didn't know where to go but she wasn't going to have someone show her where the dining table was.

"I remember," she'll ask someone. Yeah, that's what she'll do.

"Okay," he left giving her a huge smile.

"Yeah," she smiled. This was gonna be one heck of a day.

**molom**

"Ah!" She screamed, the bright fluorescent lights hurting her eyes.

"Carter! Finally!" A man jumped up at the sight of her and her speaking. He was sitting next to her on a plastic chair and had apparently fallen asleep.

"I-I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She asked in a polite way. She didn't know who this man was or where she was or why he called her 'Carter', but she didn't want to make any enemies, at least not until she knew what was going on.

The man next to her had graying hair and wore a green suit. Ev guessed he was military because the men on her planet wore something similar. But if he were miliary, why was she here? She wasn't military, she was a Ranger. Women weren't allowed in the military.

"Nah," he said, "Just dosed off a bit. Just glad you're awake and talking!" He clapped his hands together and looked around the room when a man with shaggy brown hair and round things on his face, which she guessed were glasses, came in the door with a tray with mysterious looking contents on it.

"Danny! My man! Glad you're here!" He turned back towards her, "Gotta go, got a..." he paused, "Got a mission report to finish. General won't get off my back for a second!" He slapped her on the back and she grunted. "See ya later Carter. Get better so we can go get those beers I promised Danny!" And then he left her alone with the man she guessed was named Danny.

"Danny?" She asked hesitantly.

Danny laughed. "Yeah, Jack's been calling me that a lot lately, guess he doesn't like to use 'Daniel'!" So it was Daniel!

"Yeah."

"Sam, what's wrong? Got your favorite, blue jell-o!" She didn't know what blue jell-o was so she just took it. "Sorry Sam, all they had was the jell-o, some half eaten pie and chicken that looked like it was just shot and cooked!"

"It's okay." She said, not sure. She took a utensil, spoon?, and put it into the blue stuff. It kept falling off. Daniel laughed again. He sure did love laughing.

She pushed the food to the side and tried to sit up. "Ow!" She screamed. Searing pain, unbearable pain.

"Sam!" He rushed to her side and helped her sit up. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy," she said. Wait, did she just say peachy? What did that even mean?

He didn't seem so sure though, but just shrugged it off for now. "What happened Sam? At your house?" It was barley a whisper, but she heard the concern in his voice.

"I don't..." She paused. What house? "Oh!" She screamed again.

'_What's happening?'_ _She heard._

_Everything was dark and the voice was persistent. _

'_Why can't I breathe?' The voice kept screaming, getting louder and louder._

'_What's happening? Are you okay?" Ev asked_, _she was so confused!_

'_I need your help! Who are you?'_

'_I am Ev, from the planet Alindra and the realm Alorda. I am a Ranger. And who might you be, one calling for help to such a stranger?' _

'_I am Major Samantha Carter from Earth, but you might know us as the Tarui. I am peaceful. But I am stuck in a body that is not my own in a strange place! I can't breathe and I can't move! I'm bleeding! Pain! Oh...'_

'_Samantha! Me also! Samantha, are you okay?'_

'_I don't know what's happening! Someone help me!' Ev heard screaming and she knew she was losing the woman named Samantha. _

'_Samantha!'_

_She heard screaming and then she knew that Samantha was no longer there to talk to her._

"Sam! Sam!" The man was shaking her rapidly while doctors and nurses swirled around her. There were other men standing around Ev, the one the she had met before and a tall brown one with a golden tattoo on his forehead.

"Daniel stop!" A petite brunette pulled him away from her, and for that she was grateful. He was just adding to the headache that was already threatening to knock her unconscious. But the small doctor didn't help the headache at all, in fact she probably made it worse.

She shone a light into her eyes and then snapped it off. "_Ack!" _Ev screamed. "That hurt!"

"Sorry." The doctor said as she took a needle and inserted it into some tubes in her arm.

Ev shot straight up. "What the hell was that?" She screamed. Wait, Ev didn't say that kind of stuff.

Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy. She thought she was crazy too. "I said," putting an emphasis on said, "what in bloody hell was that?!" 'Woah there girl. What's happening to me?' She thought. She was losing control. And she needed to regain it fast.

**molom**

She kept screaming and screaming, but she felt like no one could hear her. Her pleading words would not help as he did what he pleased with her, and then left her dangling on the wall. She cried and pleaded, she even praised him, which she didn't know why she did, but she did. And even that didn't seem to help. Her pain was worse than what she felt at her house, the last thing she remembered since she had been in this crazy nightmare.

A large Jaffa, (or what she thought was a Jaffa, she really didn't know), stepped into the room with a container filled with red liquid.

He walked up to her and began speaking in a tongue she didn't understand. But as she listened more closly...

"...my lord Phalies wishes this and so as it is ordered, so shall it be." He said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" She screamed. He seemed to just shrug and grab her jaw and force it open.

"No! Help!" She kept screaming and screaming, though she knew it was worthless. But she kept screaming, desperately praying that she would wake up and find that she was back at the base, safe in the hands of her friends.

Her screaming turned to gurgling and she kept screaming and he kept pouring. The vile liquid tasted like blood but yet it tasted sweet like chocolate. She wondered what world she was on that it would have chocolate.

Finally he snapped and held her mouth shut until she was either forced to swallow or drown from not breathing because she would not swallow. But she swallowed , and she was sure that that was the worst decision she had ever made.

**molom**

_Earlier that day..._

_She was walking the halls aimlessly, hoping to find the place they would eat, she was famished. _

_She supposed that she had been walking a while, because she heard a chiming. She guessed it was a bell of some sort, but she kept walking anyway._

_She heard shouts from men outside and terrified screams from women and children, and she would often hear the screams of men as the were shot or attacked from the mysterious men that came through the stargate_.

_People were running this way, her way. She tried asking someone what was happening but they just pushed through. Her instincts told her to follow the people, but she knew she needed to help. She was Samantha Carter, damn it! And if she couldn't help, she at least die trying. _

_So she ran the opposite way. _

_Another really bad idea._

_She ran and ran, but she ran into a hard metal body. She hardly had to time get up before she was pulled towards a door. "You're perfect." The voice said. And she was pushed through the metal doors and knocked into a dark oblivion, but not before she saw why people were screaming. _

_**molom**_

_**Author's note**: Dun dun dun...uhhh...so...sorry I didn't get this posted sooner but...well I got no excuse. Wow, I think that sentence just didn't make sense...well I guess my mind has been scrambled lately... I know what's going to happen next...and hopefully you'll love it. We'll just see won't we? I would've made it longer but I wanted to leave it there and see what you think so far... Now see, I can't even remember what I was going to type! Hmph!_


	5. Rape Soul

Ev

_Summary:_ Living life as someone you thought you were was good until you find out you're not you.

_Rating_: T

_Warnings:_ None that I currently know of. Some naughty language. But nothing _that_ bad. I'll let you know in later chapters.

_Parings_: S/J S/O JACK/O D/JAN (yes, Janet's alive and well!) T/O

_Disclaimer_: Anything you recognize is not mine. (Except for Lt. Filler and others whom I made up!) Unless I bought it. In which case, it would be mine. But I don't own it, so it's not mine. I do not get a profit unfortunately for this, so do not sue.

_Author's Note_: MAJORLY AU!! Yay! Another chapter! Now go ahead, read, then review! Thanks! Oh, and by the way, if you've seen Lord of the Rings, the Ranger I'm talking about is kinda different! Oh yeah, kind of has a few curses...

Rape Soul

**molom**

_Houses were ablaze and bodies were on the ground. People were screaming and running and occasionally you could hear something blow up and staff weapons fire. _

_She tried not to scream, but she saw a helpless village being thoughtlessly terrorized and destroyed. She felt something slam into the back of her knee and she fell. She couldn't believe it, she was crying._

"_Stop!" She heard a voice bellow. But she couldn't and so he hit her atop the head with something hard. She welcomed the peaceful oblivion that came next._

molom

"What's wrong with her?" Jack asked, concerned about his co.

"I don't know. When you brought her in we did every test we could, at least twice. Asnd we reviewed them at least ten times, but we could find nothing wrong with her!" Janet was frustrated to say the least.

They all sat in the General's office, talking about Major Carter.

"Well, there has to be! Because we found her bleeding on the floor in her living room! And, did you see how she freaked you gave her the sedatives? Don't tell me there isn't something wrong with Carter, because damnit! I think I'd know!" Jack argued, he was losing patience fast.

So was the General.

"Settle down Colonel! Getting mad is not going to help us figure anything out! Now, Doctor, you're sure you've tried everything?" General Hammond understood the Colonel's anger and frustration, but he also knew that it wasn't going to help anything, at least, not at the moment.

Janet took a deep breath. "Yes sir, I was there at every test and I looked at every test. I can personally guarantee there was nothing wrong with her that we can see."

"Well, try again. Just once more." He ordered, after all things could change with time.

"But sir..."

"No buts. After your done join SG-1 in some rest. You all need it." He sure a hell needed it.

"But General, we're already on downtime..." Daniel wanted to help his friend as much as possible.

"Yes, but I'm ordering you to get some sleep since it seems not of that is taking place and you all very well need it," He said. "Ah!" He held up a finger when Daniel was about to say something. Everyone just sighed and turned to leave.

When everyone was gone the General picked up the phone.

"Area 51 please...hello this is General Hammond of the SGC and I wondered what you know about medical issues."

**molom**

_Her head was throbbing but aside from that she was fine. Weird._

_She opened her eyes and regretted it immediately as it gave her a headache. _

"_Aw, look who's awake! Ev of Alindra, welcome!" A voice called. It was a deep voice, musical and full of life. _

_Sam sat up and looked around. She couldn't remember anything, just that she was looking for the dinning room- crap! That was it!_

"_Ev, how beautiful are you. I don't know what I would've done if you wouldn't have lived. I tried to tell them..." He said soothing and seductively, stroking her face. _

_She pulled sharply away, "Where am I? Who are you?" She was curious, and the man was getting a little to comfortable for her liking. _

"_All in due time my dear, all in due time." He then got up and left._

**molom**

"You called in a freaking 51 team!" Jack was beyond mad. What made the General go so far as to call Area 51, of all places! What did they know about anything "medical"? And what the hell made the General think to call them?!

"I know Jack, but we need to work faster. Otherwise Major Carter will be found inefficient to work. I'm sorry." The General knew how unfair it was. In fact, it had only been a few days. But since the doctors tried again and again to find something wrong and never did, the President thought to much time was being wasted.

"But Area 51?!"

"I couldn't think of anything else at the time Colonel, we can't find something wrong when there is something obviously wrong, and we're on a time limit that's about to run out. I thought that they would be an acceptable choice."

"You were wrong!" They both sighed, "Sorry Sir."

"I understand Colonel. I don't want them here as much as you do. But we need them for other reasons here too, so just try to ignore them."

"Yes Sir." He didn't like it, but if it would get Carter better and back on track, he would make due. And hell, he's been through worse.

Jack left the General's office to go to the gym. After all, the punching bag didn't have feelings.

molom

_He had invited her to dinner. She didn't want to but she was ravenous and curious. So a dress had been brought in and she had taken a long-needed bath. She did her hair, (she found she could have fun with longer hair), and put on some stuff that looked like make-up. She didn't know why she was getting all dressed up but she knew she had to get on his good side. As long as it didn't include doing more then kissing._

_She sat on her bed reading a book full of poems she had found on a night stand next to her bed. It was in another language that she could not understand, but she was immensely bored and could not find a way out other then the door, which was guarded by two very big guards._

_She was immersed into her book when a tall man came to the door. "You are to follow me." And then he walked out the door assuming she was following._

_She got up off the bed and followed him down the hall to what was called the "Malorian Malk". She assumed that meant "Dinner Hall," or something resembling it._

_She walked in, in was huge and decorated in bright colors. Light streamed through the windows on the wall. She sat down. _

"_Ev, welcome. I hope you like turkey, I got it off a planet where the Tau'ri dwell. It is quite tasty." Earth, how did he get turkey from earth? She cursed. _

"_Quite an ugly tongue for such a beautiful woman." There he was, stroking her face again. She quickly took a bit of her food, "Mmm, you're right. Wonderful." He stopped stroking her face, but he looked at her longingly and lovingly. _

"_Maybe, you'd like to be shown around some?" He asked._

_She hesitated. What was that supposed to mean? "Uh, no thank you. I'm really hungry." She took a bite of something green and white. She gagged. _

"_Well, maybe later then." They then ate in silence for the rest of the meal._

**molom**

"Come in!" General Hammond called tiredly. He hadn't slept for over twelve hours and he didn't think he cold stay awake any longer.

Janet Fraiser walked in with a vanilla folder in her hand. She set it on her desk. "General, we have something."

He just raised his eyebrow.

"Her DNA doesn't match sir, it's changed somehow and I don't think she's been implanted so..."

"Doctor, the point?" He snapped. When she jumped he wished he hadn't said anything. "Sorry."

"It's fine sir, I understand you're tired, we all are. But this changes everything. The woman we have in our infirmary is not Sam Carter."

"What?" He yelled.

"We don't know, but we have a theory. The woman on the bed is Sam Carter but the woman in Sam Carter's body is not Sam Carter." She paused, hoping he wasn't mad.

"Did Area 51 come up with that?" He said, not quite sure if this was true. If it was, when did it happen and how?

She nearly laughed. "Yes sir."

He sighed, "Okay, did you inform SG-1?"

"Not yet sir, just about to."

"Well, go do that. Then try to figure this thing out, 'cause I need to sleep."

"We all do sir." And she left.

**molom **

_His kisses were passionate and loving. He was careful not to hurt her, but she wanted him to press harder. _

_She knew this was wrong, but she had to get on his good side, plus they weren't doing anything. Just kissing. She wouldn't allow anymore._

"_Maybe we should go father. Get to know the land more." He said._

"_No, I'm fine." She replied, it was really getting hot in here. She could swear he had turned the heat up just for her. _

"_But..." She stopped him with another kiss. _

_He pulled away sharply. "Why will you not allow me to love you and treat you the way you should be?"_

"_Like I should be? What does that mean?"_

"_You are a very beautiful woman Ev, and I need to show you." _

"_You have but you needn't go so far. Thanks anyway." She got up to leave, "I'm really tired. I'd best be going..." She screamed as a heavy object hit her head. She was drifting in and out of darkness and painless abyss. _

_Strong arms grabbed her and slammed her on the bed. "Stop!" She tried fighting but he had drugged her. _

_He ripped her clothes off her, "You're not leaving here Ev, until I get what I want." And then she drifted into unconscious..._

**molom**

**Author's Note: Sorry this is such a short chapter but my computer keeps crashing and we're getting a new hard drive for the computer (thankfully) and so I had to get this done before supper and I only had about 2 hours, if even. So I had to get this done before it all got deleted...anyway, please review! PLEASE?! **


	6. Visitors, Talking, and Screw ups, Oh my!

Ev: The Past Life

_Summary:_ Living life as someone you thought you were was good until you find out you're not you.

_Rating_: T

_Warnings:_ None that I currently know of. Some naughty language. But nothing _that_ bad. I'll let you know in later chapters.

_Parings_: S/J S/O JACK/O D/JAN (yes, Janet's alive and well!) T/O

_Disclaimer_: Anything you recognize is not mine. (Except for Lt. Filler and others whom I made up!) Unless I bought it. In which case, it would be mine. But I don't own it, so it's not mine. I do not get a profit unfortunately for this, so do not sue.

_Author's Note_: MAJORLY AU!! Yay! Another chapter! Now go ahead, read, then review! Thanks! Oh, and by the way, if you've seen Lord of the Rings, the Ranger I'm talking about is kinda different! Oh yeah, kind of has a few curses...

**molom**

_She sobbed into the pillow of which laid on the bed that she had been so carelessly been tossed; after he did whatever he pleased to her. She couldn't remember hardly any of it - she had been drugged- but when she had awakened she found cuts and bruises and marks all over her body. She had tattoos all over her as well, which she supposed meant different things._

_She couldn't believe her body had been violated. Well, she thought, it's not my body. But my mind was here, so in a sense my mind was violated._

_She felt a rough hand pull her up. It was one of the 'Jaffa'. _

"_Stop crying and get cleaned. We have visitors." He ordered then walked away._

_Visitors? She got up and looked at 'herself'. Hopefully, these visitors would be able to help her. If not, she was sure she would go insane._

_**molom**_

_Her long hair was straight. Her makeup was on. Most of all, she had taken a bath. _

_Her dress was an indigo color. It was long-sleeved and was high-necked. No one could see anything. Though there was one tattoo running up her neck; they were roots of some sort. She tried to hide those as good as she could, but she couldn't hide them completely. _

_Her dress flowed around her ankles as she walked down the stairs to the room where she was told to go._

_The room was like walking into a dream. She couldn't even explain it properly. There were large double doors. They looked to be made of polished oak, and the frame was golden; as were the knobs. Two windows were on either side of the door; they were ceiling-to-floor and had curtains made of red velvet. There hung a chandelier on the ceiling and, well, despite everything she felt like a princess walking into the ball. Until she saw the guests._

_The man and 'Jaffa' were greeting as Gou'ald and several Jaffa. Then she saw the gou'alds face. _

_Ba'al. No, she thought, this can't be possible. She turned around to leave but Ba'al saw her._

"_And this must be the infamous Ev I've heard so much about. Why, Cevick, you did her little justice!" _

_Sam turned around and forced a smile. What could be worse? She walked to him and extended her hand for a simple handshake. He took it quizzically. _

"_Nice to meet you, uh..." She looked to Cevick for a name. "Ba'al," he simply stated. "Ba'al. I'm sorry, I've heard nothing about you." She hoped she sounded more convincing to them then she did to herself. They seemed to believe it. _

_Ba'al laughed. "Well, yes, I've been very busy lately."_

"_Yes," said Cevick, "We all have. Now, let us all go to dinner." _

"_Sounds good." Agreed Ba'al._

"_We have foods from all over, even from the Tau'ri."_

"_Lovely," and they walked away. _

_Sam -in 'Ev's' body- sighed. I guess I'll go insane, she thought. _

_And then she walked over to join them._

**molom**

Ev awoke and found herself restrained to a bed in a dull looking room.

Where am I?, she thought. All she could hear was the blasted beeping next to her. The blasted beeping that wouldn't stop and threatened to blow her head.

She heard a door slide open and struggled to look over to who was coming in. It was the gray-haired man, with a strange looking gun.

"Who are you and where is Major Carter?" He asked.

"I am afraid I do not understand." She wished she knew too.

"Don't play games. I've got a gun and you're strapped to a bed. Now where is Sam and why are you in her body?"

"I do not know. I also wish to know, I wish to help you also." She was confused and scared; his gun did look dangerous.

"I said don't play games. Now I'll give you one more chance, where is Major Carter?" He was getting pissed. She wasn't going to tell him where his 2IC his, he was going to...

"I told you I don't...!" Her body made a violent arch and she started shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes rolled back in her head; screaming very loud.

Nurses came rushing in and Doctor Fraiser was screaming at him. He didn't know what though; he was staring and his friend's body. He knew only one thing and only had one objective: Get Sam back, at whatever cost.

**molom**

Janet gave up on Jack, he obviously wasn't going to listen. So she went to the woman who really needed her help. "What have you got?" She yelled.

"I..we..." The doctor said, looking confused.

"We what?" She was getting tired of no one answering her.

"I don't know!" He screamed.

"What do you mean you don't kno...?" All of a sudden her body made another violent arch before finally settling down; everything was quiet. "What happened?" Janet now was just as confused as the poor doctor who she had been yelling at.

"She stopped...stopped..." The doctor was new, so Janet believed that the doctor was astonished and shocked, maybe even a bit frightened.

"I know that doctor, but what happened..." A sudden loud screech was heard and Janet looked over to the heart monitor. A flat line!

"Her heart stopped!" The doctor, Dr. Volvi, said.

"Thank you, doctor!" She said, giving him a stern look. He smiled sheepishly.

"Clear!" Janet yelled. She wondered what had Jack screwed up this time.

**molom**

"_What a delightful meal that was," smiled Ba'al. "One of the best I've had in a long while."_

"_Glad to hear it, as a host always is. Now come let us talk about trade. Ev will you join us?" Cevick asked. They both looked at her. She felt nauseous._

"_Yes, how much fun will we have! Ev, come." Ba'al prompted._

"_If you wish, master." She said looking straight at Cevick. If she was his slave, his toy, she was going to use that to her advantage._

_Cevick laughed. "Master? What have I done to deserve such a title? Is that not what slaves call their lord? Is that not what a beast would call his owner? You shall call be anything but, for you are but a precious object to me." He was stroking her face. Object, he said, kept running through her head. She knew he did it on purpose, that he wanted to spook her. But she wouldn't let him, she was strong, she had been through worse._

"_As you wish." She answered. They both laughed._

"_Now onward we go! To the fire room! My servant, er, cook will make us whatever we wish. Come Forla!" A small woman with orange hair came and stood before them. "What is it you wish, kind sir?" She seemed scared. _

_Kind sir? Wasn't that something you said to someone when they give you something, even though you have no simple idea who they are?, Sam thought._

"_Listen to me as this will be the only time I say this," Cevick said. He went on to list so many things she felt sorry for the poor cook. _

"_Now bring it all to me fast, and do not mess up. If you do, I will have you and your families home and your children and grandchildren will work for me. Understood?" The fragile woman nodded her head. And dashed off. Harsh, she thought._

_They went into a large room and Ba'al sat down in an overstuffed chair and Sam sat down on a couch. Cevick sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. _

"_Let us begin," Cevick said, starting the trading. "What is your terms?" _

_Ba'al smiled slyly. "Simple," he said, "All I want is one thing." He looked at her. "Ev."_

_**molom**_

**Author's Note: **Bet you didn't see that one coming did you? Hmmm...? Anyway, thanks to all who have reviewed so far and please keep reviewing. And for those who haven't, review! Please? I'm not going to beg. I'd never stoop that low. looks around PLEASE?! (PS I know, not very long. But I promise the next chapter will be ATLEAST 3,000! If you want anyway...)


	7. Warnings

Ev: The Past Life

_Summary:_ Living life as someone you thought you were was good until you find out you're not you.

_Rating_: T

_Warnings:_ None that I currently know of. Some naughty language. But nothing _that_ bad. I'll let you know in later chapters.

_Parings_: S/J S/O JACK/O D/JAN (yes, Janet's alive and well!) T/O

_Disclaimer_: Anything you recognize is not mine. (Except for Lt. Filler and others whom I made up!) Unless I bought it. In which case, it would be mine. But I don't own it, so it's not mine. I do not get a profit unfortunately for this, so do not sue.

_Authors Note_: MAJORLY AU! Yay! Another chapter! Now go ahead, read, then review! Thanks! Oh, and by the way, if you've seen Lord of the Rings, the Ranger I'm talking about is kinda different! Oh yeah, kind of has a few curses . . . and by the way (btw), Ryan's is a restaurant that I'm not sure is in Colorado Springs. But of course, what should I know? I've never been there. All I can say is that it is good!

**molom**

"Janet, can I talk to you for a second?" Daniel asked quietly, walking up behind Janet. They were in her office and Janet appeared to be doing some paperwork. She looked up and tried to smile.

"Yes Daniel, but if it's about 'Sam', or whoever . . . "

"No Janet, it's not." He said sincerely.

"Then what is it," she sighed.

"I-I can't seem to place my feelings into words, but recently I . . . " He sighed and ran a finger through his hair. "I-I think I like you Janet. If sometime-like-after," he paused, "After this is all over, do you think that we could . . . ummm . . . " He struggled to find his words. Janet smiled and laughed a bit.

"Of course I would Daniel. The fact is that," she also paused, "I think I kinda like you too!" They both looked at each other and laughed slightly. Then they sighed.

"Think after this is all over we could go to Ryan's or something?" Daniel asked.

"Yes Daniel, I would love that! But right now, I think I have to get back to work." Janet's phone rang. She went to pick it up.

"Doctor Fraiser." She answered.

"Uh-huh. Okay. Yes, sir. Okay. Thanks, bye!" Janet hung up the phone. Daniel stared at her expectantly.

"Well?" He said impatiently.

"The tests are back! It says that the body we have is in fact our Sam's; it's just occupied by a different mind." Janet said, confused.

"I-I don't understand. If Sam's mind isn't in there, then where is Sam's? And how did it get there?" Daniel asked, equally confused.

"I don't know, but I'm going to talk to General Hammond." And then she got up to leave.

"So . . . " Daniel said.

"Later," Janet said, she didn't want to talk right now. She just wanted to get things figured out.

**molom**

"_M-me?" Stuttered Sam. She'd rather stay here. _

_Cevick stood up and glared angrily at Bàal. "She is mine and you cannot steal or take her from me." _

"_She is not yours, you stole her, if the rumors are correct. So thus, she is not yours, so I shall have her."_

"_If she is not mine, then she will not be a bargaining item. I have her and thus she is mine."_

_Sam was becoming angry; she was no one's! Whoever she was._

"_I will take her; she is what I want. And then you will get what you want." _

_She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and started yelling at them. _

"_What about what I want? I am no one's and will never be anyone's! I am a great woman in my own strength and will be considered as a treasure! Do you understand me?!" She didn't know where that argument came from, but as long as it worked . . . _

_The look own the two mens' faces was enough to make her start laughing. _

"_What did you, a mere toy, say to me, the king of the land? I shall not be spoken to in such ways!" Cevick was beyond angry. His toy had spoken to him in such a manner and ordered him, never will he be spoken to that way again! _

_He slapped her hard across the face, which was enough to make her go flying across the room and make her sprawl on the ground. Blood dripped from her mouth and she groaned in pain. Bàal just watched as Cevick approached her and pulled her up by the collar of her dress. _

"_Do you need a reminder of the other night, Ev? Do you need to be shown?" He tore her collar down to reveal the tattooed vines climbing up her neck. _

"_I do not, and I also do not need to be treated in such a way. I am a woman, not a toy as you called me." She smiled, she knew what she was doing could be fatal or worse, but she didn't care. She needed to make her point. _

_Bàal had finally had enough._

"_Cevick! You said this," he pointed at her and said venomously, "thing, would behave. You said it was good!" _

"_It was, I do not know why it has changed." He let go of her collar and she sled to the floor. _

_She stood back up and wiped the blood off her mouth with the back of her hand._

"_I am not and 'it', I am a 'she'. I do not appreciate be talked about that way!" Sam was beyond angry now. _

_Bàal looked into her eyes and stared into them. She wouldn't back down, which was a bad thing because she thought she saw recognition dawn in them. He walked slowly towards her laughing._

"_Ev, dear. We would never hurt you." He looked at Cevick. "Cevick, would you be kind enough to leave us alone for a few minutes?"_

"_How do I know you just won't leave?" Cevick asked suspiciously. _

"_I give you my much followed word. I will not leave with Ev, at least not now." He smiled._

"_Okay," He said slowly, after a moment's thought. He went slowly out the door._

"_But if you leave with her, consider our friendship ended."_

"_You worry too much Cevick, do not." And Cevick left. _

_After he was gone, Bàal walked up to her; she hadn't moved yet. _

"_I know who you are Samantha; you cannot fool me. What are you doing here, in this body?" Strange, Sam thought, he sounds concerned._

"_I do not know what you are talking about." She said, not wanting to give herself away quite yet. _

"_You should not be here. As much as I'd like to see you suffer, I can't help but to feel that you should not. You haven't deserved this. The worst is yet to come," He warned, staring at the vines winding around her neck. _

_She walked around him and sat down in front of the fire in a chair._

"_Why should you, of all people, care? You're the one killing people every day that don't deserve it! And why should I believe you, you're a liar!" She was beyond mad and confused. And a little touched._

"_Major Carter, that does not matter. You know that I am a fake, and you know that I am a liar and so do I. But I know what he did to you Samantha, and I know what he is capable of, this is not the worst he can do. You must leave while you can. I can help you." He sounded so sincere, so true. His voice sounded full of sadness and regret. She had to ask._

"_What happened Bàal? What did he do to you?"_

"_You do not wish to know Major Carter, but if it will help then I will tell you._

"_My wife, Shagin was beautiful and flawless. This was before I was a Goùald system lord. And then I raised in rank and she became power-hungry and lust-filled. And then I met Cevick._

"_He was a good and kind man, and I didn't feel I should torture him and lead him to believe that I was his lord, like everyone else. I thought he could help Shagin. So I took her to him and he said 'Come back in a month, she will be a new woman, you will hardly recognize her.' And I made a big mistake, two actually; I believed him and left. I will always look back upon that day, and think, even through everything I've done and said, that had to have been the worst._

"_I came back, like he said a month later and everything looked the same. So I wondered what he could have done to my wife. I walked in and saw her. She was dressed in a ragged dress and her hair was brown and red; which I guessed was blood. Her eyes were empty and scared. She was covered in markings, at which time I didn't know what they meant. She was covered in dry and fresh blood. She had been crying. _

"_I walked up to her and sat down. I put my arm around her and held her close. She reeked of sex and blood and I wondered what had happened. I pulled her close and held her while whispering comforting words to her. She had a slight bulge in her stomach, and I fond out later she was pregnant. I asked her what happened and. . . ."_

_At that moment Cevick came back in. "You had ten minutes. They're now over. Now if you please, Ev go to your room. I will have Forla bring some food for you later. Me and Ba'al have some business to do."_

"_Yes, sir." She said, looking at Bàal. He was staring at her, his eyes pleading. She had to think about what Bàal had told her. So she did what Cevick told her and she went to her large room, where she could drown in her misery and think about how to get back to Earth._

**molom**

"SG-1, get ready to go. You will leave for P96-344 in a hour. Understand?" General Hammond asked.

"Yes sir!" Jack said. He couldn't wait to leave.

Janet had talked to General Hammond, who agreed that SG-1 should start looking for Major Carter.

General Hammond talked to the Tok'ra and Jacob said they had some operatives on the planet that would help them.

The objective was to go and meet with the Tok'ra operatives named Lena, Cor'va and Fayla. They were to give them as much information as they had and then help to locate Major Carter. Jacob and Selmak would be tagging along. Then, with the information they were given, they would set off to find their Major.

**molom**

"Jack, you okay?" Daniel asked, slightly worried. His friend was sitting with his back to the wall and hands and head in his lap. They were in the locker room getting ready.

He sighed and rubbed his face. "Yeah, just a bit worried. I mean, we don't even know where Sam is or if she's okay. All we're doing is sitting around and doing nothing!" He stood up and started kick and punching the locker. "Damn it! Why aren't we doing anything?!"

"Jack," Daniel went and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Jack, we're trying! We're going to do everything we can and you know it. Don't worry about Sam, she's tough. She doesn't always need saving. We'll do what we can, and if that's not enough, well, we'll die trying. But trust Sam, she's tough."

Jack slammed his fist into the locker and turned to face Daniel.

"Damn it Daniel, you don't think I know that? She's saved our asses more times then I can count for Pete's Sake! It's just that..." Jack sighed. He knew Sam was tough, but he didn't want too believe she was in a situation were she needed to be tough. Either that or he wanted her to be in a situation where she had to be tough, but when he came and saved her she realized that...oh, he wasn't going to go there.

Daniel sighed. "We'll find her Jack, don't worry. We're family, and we'll either find her or die trying."

Jack and Daniel shared a look that told each of them that whatever happened, what Daniel said was true. They'll find her or die trying.

The sirens went off then, breaking the look of friendship and comfort that they needed. "It's Jacob!" Daniel yelled. "It has to be!" And they both rushed out , anxious to find Sam and beat the crap out of the bastard that put a finger on her.

**molom**

_He's coming, I can hear his footsteps. It's loud and it echoes in the hall. He's getting closer, closer...And he opens the door. He comes in with a knife, a large knife. And a needle. Why does he have a needle and a knife?_

_He has paint. Paint? That doesn't make sense. No! He's coming towards me! I can't move! Why can't I move? He stops and stares at me, like I'm ugly. Is there something wrong with me? Why won't he do what he wants to me? Get it over with all ready!_

_He blinks and finally he moves, slowly but fast enough that she doesn't see it. The needle is in my arm, it hurts but then my arm goes numb. I still can't move! _

_I want to scream but I can't move my mouth. No sound's coming out! I feel blood on my face as he slides the knife down the edge in a loving matter. He's talking but I can't understand him. _

_Everything is fading...fading...it's getting dark...no more sound...numb...darkness...no more pain..._

_I fall into a dark abyss where all the pain fades and all my worries cease. _

_Until I wake up._

**molom**

The barren landscape around them did nothing to bring their hopes of finding Sam up. They didn't a town anywhere. They didn't see anything.

Daniel pushed some hair out if his face, it was really windy and sand was blowing into his eyes. He put his sunglasses on.

"Jacob, are you sure this is the right address? Wouldn't wanna make anyone angry!" Jack said, staring at the barren land and rolling hills. It was really boring.

"Yes Jack, they said the town is secluded. Just look around."

After a few minutes of looking, Teal'c spoke up. "O'Neill! Daniel Jackson! Jacob Carter! I have found something!" He stood on one of the hills and looked down. Below the land looked plentiful. They saw a large town surrounded by rolling fields and water. It was a beautiful sight.

"I think we found it!" Jack spoke up.

"Let's get down there, the sooner we talk to them the sooner we find Sam." Jacob said.

molom

They town was busy and I took a while, but they found Lena working behind a cart.

"Apples for only one folla!" She yelled. "Plums for 60 thumks!"

"Nor'vala! How are you doing? Where are Enka and Olla?"

Jack whispered to Daniel, "I thought they're names where Lena, Cor'va and Fayla. Why so elegant?"

"My host's name is Lena, my name is Nor'vala," she said, her eyes glowing.

"I see."

"What information have you on Major Carter?" Jacob asked, quick to the point.

"All I know is that Ba'al was on Cevick's ship, doing trade. He had a woman with him name Ev, but Ba'al recognized her as Samantha Carter instantly.

He tried to warn her but she didn't listen. I do not know much else, for my source was captured before he could tell me anything more. Enka and Olla shouldn't know much else either. Our sources are the same. Or, at least, they were. I've had no contact with them for over twenty-four hours. I was hoping you would find them."

"Thank you, if you find out anything more, contact me ASAP, got it? I will try to contact Enka and Olla also, and I will tell them Fowla was captured. You must understand though, if I can not get a hold of either Enka or Olla, and neither can the Tok'ra, you must leave."

"I understand, thank you Selmak and Jacob."

They left her back to her business and started toward the middle of the town.

"Who is Cevick?" Daniel asked.

"He is not Gou'ald..." Jacob started.

"Good!" Jack sounded relieved.

"...but he can do much more damage to a person then any Gou'ald could. I don't know much about him, but I remember that Nirrti was once his victim and look how she turned out. So was Hathor."

"Oh my..." Daniel started before covering his mouth with his hand.

"You've got to be kidding. And what does this Ev person have to do with this and why did Sam and Ev...you know..."

"I don't know Jack, but I wish I did. All we can do it..."

Then they heard screaming and they turned around. A large ship was landing on the hill above them.

"It is Gou'ald. Ba'al!" Teal'c said. And in fact, Ba'al and some of his jaffas stepped out of the ship. He walked down the slope and one of his Jaffa grabbed a woman who looked pregnant and pointed his staff to her head.

"Where is SG-1?" Ba'al demanded. "I know they are here. Tell me where they are or reveal yourselves. Do so now or this woman will die."

Lena stepped out of the crowd. "They just left, you just missed them."

"No, Lena!" Jacob murmured.

Ba'al paused for a second. "Lies! I know they are here!" He screamed he had his Jaffa send a warning shot towards her and she jumped. Jacob tried to move forward but SG-1 restrained him.

"You, liar! Tell me where they are!"

"I will not." She stood strong.

The Jaffa lifted his staff and shot her. She lay on the ground, a hole in her stomach, bleeding. Everyone started screaming again. Ba'al laughed.

"SG-1, come out come out wherever you are! I will not hurt you or any more people of you come! It's about Samantha!"

Jacob stepped forward and everyone was silent. "What about my daughter you..."

"Shhh, come with me onto my ship and we will talk over food. I am ravenous!" He clapped his hands and the Jaffa started to file back into the ship.

Jacob started to follow. Jack grabbed his arm. "Jacob, you can't go! He's just tricking you!"

"You guys stay, take this." He handed them a stone like the one they had on Netu. "We will communicate with this. Now I must go." And Jacob hurried off.

"Now what?" Jack turned and asked.

"We find either Fayla or Cor'va, I guess." Daniel said.

Jack looked around at the mass chaos. "Oy," he said. This was gonna be one hell of a search.

**molom**

Author's Note: Okay, see I told you, 3,000 words! Oh joy! Well, hmmm...I'm gone this weekend so...I guess I'll try to write some while I'm gone. Bon Voyage and please leave me some reviews! Consultive criticism welcome! Please?


	8. Shocking Wants

Ev: The Past Life

Summary: Everything is fading...fading...it's getting dark...no more sound...numb...darkness...no more pain... I fall into a dark abyss where all the pain fades and all my worries cease. Until I wake up.

Rating: T

Warnings: None that I currently know of. Some naughty language. But nothing that bad. I'll let you know in later chapters.

Parings: S/J S/O JACK/O D/JAN (yes, Janet's alive and well!) T/O

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. (Except for Lt. Filler and others whom I made up!) Unless I bought it. In which case, it would be mine. But I don't own it, so it's not mine. I do not get a profit unfortunately for this, so do not sue.

Authors Note: MAJORLY AU! Yay! Another chapter! Now go ahead, read, then review! Thanks! Oh, and by the way, if you've seen Lord of the Rings, the Ranger I'm talking about is kinda different! Oh yeah, kind of has a few curses . . .omigosh!! I FINALLY got the CD One-X by Three Days Grace, (I've wanted it ever since they've become my favorite band, which was like, a long time ago! ;)!) I AM SO EXCITED!! Oh, and I put Anny instead of Annie because Annie is a girl's name and his is short for something...so...yeah...

Oh yeah, I keep forgetting so put titles at the beginning of each chapter, sorry ;I

**Shocking Wants**

**molom**

"**Riven, Ev has been gone for more then a year. Why do we keep searching?" Ina knew why, she also wanted to look, but the resources they were wasting! They could look for her while on their duties. **

"**Ina, I am sorry. You of all people should know how I feel. And I can't believe you want to give up! After everything she's done for you! You know she'd want to keep looking for you!"**

**Riven said, his voice growing louder and louder. He had grown so distant and aggressive. He was violent and unpredictable. Ina was afraid she was losing both of her friends.**

"**Riven, you must understand..." Ina started.**

"**No! Ina, you do not understand and I have nothing to understand! No, Ina, you need to understand this; I will find her, or die trying."**

"**Riven..." He slammed his fist down and she jumped back. He had hurt her one too many times. **

"**Listen to me Ina! Do not speak. I loved- love- Ev. I will not leave her behind! She didn't leave you behind when you were taken for over a year did she? She never gave up looking did she?" Ina stayed quiet, thinking it was a rhetorical question. **

"**Did she?!" He screamed. **

"**No-no," she answered in a weak voice. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.**

"**What in the world is going on down there?" Yelled an annoyed and angry voice from above the room they were in. **

"**Shut up! We are trying to work!" Came another voice.**

**Riven sighed. He knew he was being harsh on Ina. She was young yet. She did not, could not understand true love. But he couldn't help being harsh. Ev was involved. It was his natural instinct to protect his friends. He acted this way toward Ev when Ina was taken by the Goa'uld. Just, not as bad.**

"**I am sorry Ina. I lost my temper. I understand that you want to give up, at times I do too. But she would not give up on us."**

"**I did not say I wanted to give up Riven, but we can not forget about our duties. We can look for her while going through the Forsaken Ring."**

"**I agree, let's continue with our duties but vow to never stop looking for her, and when we do find her, we will do whatever it takes to get Ev back. Agreed?"**

"**Yes, Riven, I agree." They shook hands solemnly. "Good, now let's go. We have to check on Miyra anyway. She has been gone for quite a time." Riven said. So they set off in search of the little red-haired child that was the only thing left in the living flesh that would remind them of Ev.**

**molom **

_Sam opened her eyes groggily. Her head ached and she was parched. She saw a movement in the corner of the room between the slit in her eyes. _

"_Folia. Magnus Folia?" A voice said._

"_Mena, alend makta enish!" Another one added, excitement lacing it's owner's voice._

"_Shut up!" Sam screamed, anger lacing her voice. She was sick and tired of this! Her head ached, her body ached, and she had to idea what was going on! She sat up way to fast making the room spin and the vomit rise to her throat. She held back the tears that were threatening to come. _

_The people stared at her as if it was the first time they had noticed her. "Alexis?" One of them, a woman with short brunette hair asked. "No, my name is Sam- I mean Ev! Where am I?" _

_They looked at each other. The other, a man with hardly any hair at all, look confused. "I do not know an Ev. Or a Sam. Would that be short for Samantha?"_

_Sam looked confused. "Ye-yes. Major Samantha Carter, PHD, United States Air Force, Earth. I-I was sick on my planet and then I fell unconscious. I woke up again in this body. I've been through so much-I-I..." Sam drifted off, she could barely stay awake. 'You must stay awake Sam,' she told herself, 'They might have a way for you to get back home.'_

"_Major Samantha Carter, PHD, United States..." _

"_Just Sam, please." The man and woman bowed their head._

"_Sam."_

"_Yes, Sam." She didn't know if they even knew English that well._

"_Sam, you are safe here. We saved you from that man, Cevick was his name, I think. You need not worry any longer. You are a very beautiful woman, Sam. When we saw how he treated you...it disgusted us." The woman came and sat on her bed. She put her hand on Sam's knee. _

"_Sam," she said. "My name is Laura and my husband's name is Anny, short for Anthrax-Fanna. Please tell us a little about you, so that we may come to know you better, we might even be able to find you a way home." A glint in her eyes seemed to warn that they were hiding something dangerous. She was hesitant to say anything, she didn't know these people. But she wouldn't say much and if she even had the smallest chance of getting home..._

"_I live on a planet called Earth, we are known as the Tau'ri..."_

"_Yes, yes. We know this! More, we must know more!" They insisted. This persistence scared Sam a bit._

"_I am on a team called SG-1, we are know well among the Goa'uld system lords. Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, a Jaffa who was once first prime to Apophis, and I make up SG-1. General Hammond is the General of our base and we visit other planets to find allies to help aid us in the war against the Goa'uld." She hadn't meant to give them that much, but she couldn't stop talking._

"_I see, what is the gate address to your planet so that we can help you get home?" The man asked, stepping closer to her._

"_I-I'm afraid I can't tell you. I can just-do you have a DHD? I can type it in by myself - just- just- take me to it." Sam stuttered, afraid she couldn't hold her tongue. What had they given her?_

"_Yes, but we must check to see if it is in the database. We do not have a DHD but something similar. But we can only use gate addresses that are in the database. Please, we will check."_

"_No, I can check, please. It is against regulations to..." Sam said trying to get up. She couldn't move. _

"_No! Tell us!" Sam couldn't hold her tongue._

_So she told them Earth's gate address._

_**molom**_

"You are SG-1, are you not? You killed one of our people! You are lucky no one else has perished. You will find we are a forgiving people, but you will also find it is seldom that we will ever form a relationship with murderers. In fact, I know of no one who would." A man told them as they ate around a large oak table. The man obviously thought they were stupid.

"You do not understand that murder is a high felony in our village and the punishment is death by fire or hanging. You do not understand that murder is wrong. You are lucky you are visitors and that you did not kill her directly." He droned on and on. He had been 'preaching' to them about the 'wrong doings' of murder and how 'murder is wrong' for hours. Well, it felt like that anyway.

"Look," Jack paused, unsure what to call him. "Dude," he continued. "We know murder is wrong and stuff, but we couldn't help it that it happened. Let's not dwell on the past, shall we? Let's look on the bright side of things..." He paused again. "Okay, there is not bright side of things. But one- two people of your village is gone and so is two of ours. We can help each other there. Actually, I don't know how we can help you. But can you tell us were Fay..."

A woman with bright blue hair and wild green eyes that looked like a cat's, stepped forward. She was wearing quite an oddity.

"I am Fayla. I am sure you wish to talk to me. Come, follow." They stood up and followed her into a large room which was only lighted with a few candles. They couldn't see much but she lead them to a vinyl couch. They sat down and immediately, with a wave of her hand, glasses filled with wine was in their hands.

"Thanks, but I'm not much of a red wine person. More of a beer person..."

"I am sorry, Colonel O'Neill. What do you wish to have?"

"Probably nothing you have- red wine is fine. Thanks..."

"No, I know what you want." And with another wave of her hand beer replaced the wine in his hand. Daniel gave him a look that said, "Do you think they have coffee?".

Coffee replaced Daniel's wine.

"Now please, I am sorry but I am very busy. This must be about Major Carter. I am correct?"

"Yeah, and Jacob..."

"Yes, I know. But he gave a device in which to communicate, did he not?" Fayla asked, confused.

"He did but so far he hasn't contacted us." Daniel Jackson explained.

"I see. He should contact soon..."

"Jack? Jack! You there?" A voice from Jack's butt called.

"Colonel O'Neill, I believe Jacob Carter wishes to speak with you." Teal'c said.

"Really Teal'c? Thank you," Jack thanked Teal'c sarcastically. He nodded his head in response.

"Jack, we have a problem."

"Yeah, Jacob?"

"Ba'al knows where Sam is..."

"And that's a problem?" Jack was confused.

"You didn't let me finish. Ba'al knows where Sam is, and won't tell us unless we give him something."

"Yeah?"

"A child." Everyone looked confused now.

"A child?" Daniel asked. Wow, why did Ba'al, of all people, need a child?

"Yes, and not just any child. Sam's child."

"What?!" Jack exclaimed. Sam's?!

"I don't understand it either Jack. He says he needs a child to take his place- he doesn't want his first prime to take over- when he finally dies. He says he doesn't want to be planted into another host and will die with this one. He wants a child to take over for him. His child."

"I'm sorry, but...what the hell?"

"He said that Sam was different to him now. I don't know. He talked crap most of the time so I wasn't really paying attention when I should have. I'm sorry."

**molom**

**Author's note: Bad place to stop, I know. But I wanted to get another chapter to you. I really intended for it to be longer and to be more action-packed and stuff but...like I said...I wanted to get it to you 'cuz I'm really busy this week (and the next). School, orchestra, concert, etc. Really busy. Sorry. Please R&R! (Oh and the whole child thing blew me away too. I really hadn't expected that so now I have to rewrite everything in my head. I'm serious.)**


	9. Substance

Ev: The Past Life

Summary: Everything is fading...fading...its getting dark...no more sound...numb...darkness...no more pain... I fall into a dark abyss where all the pain fades and all my worries cease. Until I wake up.

Rating: T

Warnings: Ehhh.....Some naughty language. But nothing that bad. I'll let you know in later chapters.

Parings: S/J S/O JACK/O D/JAN (yes, Janet's alive and well!) T/O

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. (Except for Lt. Filler and others whom I made up!) Unless I bought it. In which case, it would be mine. But I don't own it, so its not mine. I do not get a profit unfortunately for this, so do not sue.

Authors Note: OMG!!! I am soooo sorry it took me so long to post this chapter!!! Really!!! Please don't hurt me!!!! I've been thinking about you.... :D Either way, here is a new chapter for ya'll! Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! (P.S. When a Tok'ra is talking, and it says a name like Olla/Fayla, the name that comes first is the one who is officially speaking.) Oh yeah, and I'm upping the rating to M 'cuz its going to nasty in the next few chapters. I think. Right now I'm just goin' with the flow 'cuz I have no idea where this story is headin'! Hi-ho!

_**Substance **_

**molom**

"That is one hell of a surprising man - Gou'ald thing!" Jack sighed. He didn't know what to do.

"Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack" Daniel said, poking him in the arm like a child.

"What Daniel?!" Jack was already aggravated.

"We could always look for her ourselves. We found Fayla."

"I am sorry; I know only as much as Nor'vala. I can not help you in that way." Fayla, or Olla, said sadly.

"Then why the hell are we looking for you guys anyway?"

"Jack," Daniel said. "Calm down."

"I will not calm down, dammit! One my team - my friend- is out there in another person's body. On another world! Who knows what the hell the 'Ev' does!? Who she lives with!? Who knows who this Cevick is! People seem to know him but not really _know_ him!" He knew he was over-reacting, but whoever it was that 'Ev' chose to hang out with, was the people that Sam would. And unless she told them otherwise, they would go on thinking that Sam was Ev.

"I think Jack is right, guys. Ba'al, and I believe Ba'al is right on this one, says this Cevick guy is really dangerous. Sam could be in terrible danger." Jacob's voice, which came from the stone on the table, said. They jumped because they forgot he was in the conversation with them.

"I agree with Selmak, also. I was on one of Cevick's allie's ships once. His ally, who is now a Tok'ra, had a woman on his ship who was once a captive of Cevick's." Olla/Fayla said.

"What was wrong with her?" Daniel asked.

"We never really knew because she never spoke, and when she did she lashed out. She had tattoos and markings. Bruises and scars were found when her body was examined. Also, she had been whipped. She was pregnant, and her pregnancy was painful and fatal."

"Fatal?"

"Yes. She nearly died. Luckily, the Tok'ra has a special substance...."

"Olla! Valinta!" Selmak/Jacob yelled.

"Olla, quiet," Daniel translated quietly.

"They should know Selmak. You host's daughter has been taken by him...."

"My daughter wasn't taken. Ev was. And what ever damage is done will be done to Ev, not Sam." Jacob spoke, mentally hearing his eyes flash.

"Jacob, what has gotten in to you? She is your daughter nonetheless...."

"Ev is not my damn daughter!"

"No Jacob, she is not. But your daughter is in Ev's body, and whatever damage - mentally, physically, emotionally - will be inflicted on Ev's body but on Samantha's mind. She will feel the pain, and whatever is done too her she will remember always." How Fayla/Olla remained calm was a mystery.

They heard a sigh and then, "I know Fayla. It's just that....."

"I understand, Jacob. This would be hard on any parent. Please, we must tell them about the substance. It could be Samantha's only hope when we get her back into her own body."

"Fine, but you take responsibility, not me. If something were to happen to it...."

"Okay, Jacob." She turned towards SG-1, who had been listening and discussing quietly about what they were hearing.

"SG-1, or what remains of it, the Tok'ra has found a substance, which in the past has proven to be affective. Like I said, it helped the woman, called Everett, but it also made her worse. It made her depressed and at times abusive. She was unpredictable and she ended up murdering. We believe she was -as the Tau'ri call it- schizophrenic. She ended up killing herself. Though we don't know if it put her in more pain or not, but it helped for a considerable amount of time. We do not know how it would affect Major Carter."

"So it could either make her better or worse?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, to sum it all up."

"There is no way in hell am I letting Carter get anywhere close to that substace, when - ah-...." Jack held up his finger as Daniel was about to interrupt. "When we find her and get her back into her own body. She's strong. She won't need it."

"Jack," Jacob said, "I know my daughter. She is tough and she'll try to convince you that she's fine when she's not. She's not the type that will take help If she can handle it. Trust me Jack, I don't want that stuff in my daughter anymore than you do but she's gonna need it."

"Jacob, is there something else we can use? Like something that's not so.....fatal?" Daniel asked. If only there were.....

"No that I know of right now. This could be the only thing that will keep Sam from crashing and burning. Or it could be thing that will make her crash and burn. We really don't know and I really don't want to take the risk."

"Jacob Carter, could we not just erase her memory?" Teal'c asked. He had been silently observing the conversation.

"Not that I know of. But even if we could, she would still have the scars and what not to prove that something happened."

"And not to mention that Ba'al wants a baby." Jack said solemnly. His friend was screwed. He should have been the one is this position, not Sam. The woman he loved.

"Well, I have to go. Ba'al wants to talk to me about something." Jacob said in farewell.

"How do we know if we can trust Ba'al?"

"We can't but right now we're on relatively good terms with him so I'm going to take the chance." And then Jacob was gone.

molom

Author's Note: I'm sorry for making this such a short chapter, and for it not being very exciting. But look at it this way (I did), you get another chapter! Next chapter we will see some more of Sam, Ina and Riven! Give me ideas. Please? And tell me what you think!


End file.
